For many years, personal color analysis has been employed to assist individuals in selecting cosmetics and makeup, such as lipstick, lip liner, blush, and the like which are worn on the face. In general, the objective of personal color analysis is to identify those personal colors which most naturally blend with and compliment the natural coloration of the individual. The individual's personal colors, when worn in makeup and cosmetics, enhance natural beauty and attractiveness of the individual. Personal colors for cosmetics and makeup are primarily related to the skin, hair, and eye colors.
A widely used method of personal color analysis, commonly known as four-seasons method, classifies personal colors into four groups, each of which has been identified with a season of the year. In general, a person with personal colors of golden undertones is characterized as having "spring" or "autumn" coloration, while a person having blue undertones is characterized as having "summer" or "winter" coloration. The seasonal coloration is determined by comparing an individual's skin with a group of warm and cool colors and another group of clear and muted colors. A determination is made whether an individual's skin falls into the warm or the cool color range, and another determination is made whether the individual's skin falls into the clear or the muted range. By integrating the results of these determinations, the consultant determines the individual's "seasonal" coloration. For example, a individual with skin that best matches the cool and clear colors is categorized as winter. A chart, classified by seasons, is then referred to which identifies those personal colors that best compliment that individual.
While the use and acceptance of the four-seasons method has been widespread, effective implementation of the method requires the exercise of a great deal of subjective judgment and individual skill. Consultants usually become proficient and experienced in the four-seasons method only after analyzing many individuals. Of course, this type of personal color analysis is only as effective as the skill of the consultant. Frequently, personal color analysis using the four-seasons method suffers as a result of faulty judgments made by inexperienced consultants.
Another technique of personal color analysis is a method for determining an individual's personal colors based on correlating the relative lightness and darkness of an individual's features with the particular hue of that individual's skin color. This method is described more particularly in the above identified U.S. patent. In this method, a gray scale is first used to determine a "value" for the relative lightness or darkness of various features of the individual, such as skin, hair, and eyes. The light and dark values for each of these features are then correlated to determine the overall value of the individual. Next, the individual's hue is determined by applying red purple, red, and red yellow powders to the individual's skin to distinguish between personal colorations. By applying the powder colors directly to the skin, an accurate and realistic color evaluation can be made. Finally, a personal color direction chart is consulted to determine the individual's personal colors based on the individual's overall value and hue. This "value and hue" method can quickly, accurately, and more objectively determine personal colors.
While the value and hue method is more objective than the four-seasons method, its acceptance by beauticians, color consultants, and the public at large has not been widespread. This lack of acceptance is in large part due to the pervasiveness of the terminology of the four-season method. Through many years of use, the characterization of personal colors in terms of the four-seasons method has become ubiquitous in the beauty industry. Many make-up, clothing, and fashion companies have categorized and marketed their products based on the four-seasons terminology. Beauticians and color consultants have been reluctant to abandon the four-seasons method and terminology in which they have been trained and to which they and their customer have become accustomed. For these reasons, beauticians and color consultants are reluctant to accept any new method of color analysis which does not relate to or employ the terminology of the four-seasons method. It is with respect to this and other background information that the present invention has evolved.